Ketika 2 Jomblo Bertemu
by Raawrrr
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku? Kita sama-sama jomblo, jadi kupikir kita cocok. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" / Sho-Ai! / AoKaga! Slight other pair. / RnR? / Cover isn't mine.


**Ketika 2 Jomblo Bertemu © Raawrrr**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Romance—?**

**WARN: Typo(s), OOC, AU, **_**Sho-Ai**_**.**

**Don't Like? Go back. **

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Maji Burger. _Fast-food restaurant _yang dipilih para anggota Kiseki no Sedai—tepatnya Akashi— untuk reuni. Sebenarnya, tidak hanya anggota Kiseki no Sedai saja yang ikut dalam reuni itu. Furihata, Kagami, Takao, dan Himuro juga turut serta dalam reuni itu. Kenapa? Mereka mau numpang eksis— eh, enggak deh.

Jam lima tepat. Waktu yang ditentukan oleh Akashi untuk reuni. Dan lima menit lagi, waktu menunjukkan pukul lima. Tepat.

Akashi— dengan menggandeng Furihata berjalan memasuki Maji Burger. Matanya menatap sekitar dan langsung menemukan tempat dimana teman-teman (mencangkup budaknya—EHEM.) berkumpul. Salahkan tinggi Murasakibara yang wow dan suara cempreng Kise dan disusul suara Takao yang tak kalah berisik lalu adu mulut antar Aomine dan Kagami sehingga Ia tak usah susah mencari tempat dimana teman-temannya berada.

"_Sumanai._" Akashi berucap pelan saat Ia dan Furihata sudah sampai. Lalu Ia duduk disebelah kiri Kise, disusul oleh Furihata yang duduk disebelah kanannya. "Telah membuat kalian menunggu."

"_G-gomennasai."_

"_Daijoubu_, Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun," sahut Kuroko mewakili semuanya.

"Ne~ Ayo pesan makanan. Lapar~"

Himuro pes palem mendengar perkataan Murasakibara. Dia barusan makan maiubo lumayan banyak, kok udah lapar lagi. Gimana toh.

Yang lain sih iya-iya aja lalu memesan makanan masing-masing. Tak berapa lama, masing-masing pesanan mereka sudah ada diatas meja masing-masing. Dan, adegan romantis bersama pasangan pun dimulai. Minus Aomine dan Kagami, soalnya mereka 'kan uhukjonesuhuk.

"Shin-chan~! Buka mulutmu! Aaa~" Takao menyodorkan sebiji potongan kentang goreng tepat didepan mulut Midorima.

Midorima membuang muka seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Bakao 'nodayo."

_Chu~_

Takao mencium pipi Midorima.

"A-APA YANG—"

Perkataan Midorima terputus tepat saat Takao memasukkan sebiji potongan kentang goreng kedalam mulutnya. Takao cengar cengir tanpa dosa. "Hehe~"

"B-bakao." Semburat tipis muncul dipipi Midorima.

Aomine yang melihat adegan itu pun hanya memutar matanya bosan. 'Dasar _tsundere._'

Murasakibara yang melihat adegan suap-suapan MidoTaka pun tak mau ketinggalan. Ia membuka bungkus poki yang Ia bawa, mengambil sebatang poki dan mengigit ujung poki itu. Tangannya mencolek pelan bahu Himuro sehingga Himuro menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada ap—" Perkataannya terputus saat ujung poki— yang tidak digigit Murasakibara—berada didepan mulutnya.

"Pokwi gwames, Muro-chwin~" ujar Murasakibara tak jelas. Himuro yang mengerti langsung menggigit ujung poki itu. Mukanya memerah.

"Cih." Kagami mendecih saat melihat Himuro dan Murasakibara menunjukkan kemesraannya. Tsk, bahkan kakak angkatnya pun bermesraan didepannya? Memalukan. – Halah, bilang aja iri, bang.—

"Kouki."

Furihata menatap orang yang baru saja memanggil nama kecilnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuuro? Pemuda pen— belum tinggi yang mencap bahwa dirinya mutlak. "Y-ya?"

"Suapi aku," perintah Akashi. Ckckck, nak Furi, sebenarnya kau itu kekasih Akashi atau budaknya Akashi sih?

"_H-hai."_ Tahu bahwa perkataan sang kekasih merah itu mutlak, Furihata pun mengambil seiris kentang goreng, dan memposisikannya di depan mulut Akashi. "A-akashi-san, buka mulutmu. Aa."

Akashi membuka mulutnya, Furihata memasukkan irisan kentang itu kedalam mulut Akashi yang langsung dikunyah oleh Akashi.

"Suap-suapan lagi, huh?" ujar Aomine sambil minum _cola_ yang Ia beli.

"Kouki."

_Chu~_

"UOHOK!" Aomine yang melihat Akashi mencium bibir Furihata pun tersedak minumannya. Kagami menjatuhkan _burger _yang baru saja akan dimakannya. Astaga, mantan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang satu ini tidak bisa melihat situasi? Berani-beraninya dia mencium Furihata di tempat umum seperti ini. Lihatlah muka Furihata yang memerah padam— Oh, ingatkan dia agar tidak pingsan ditempat sekarang.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan margaku? Panggil aku dengan namaku, Kouki." Akashi menatap Furihata.

"_G-gomen,_ Sei. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi."

"Anak pintar." Akashi menepuk-nepuk kepala Furihata.

'Hh. Adegan Romantis lainnya.' Aomine memutar bola matanya.

"KUROKOCCHIIII! Ayo romantis seperti yang lain ssu yo!" rengek Kise. Oh oh oh, dia gak mau ketinggalan romantis rupanya.

Kuroko cuek, Ia tetap meminum _vanilla milkshake_-nya dengan damai.

"KUROKOCCHIII~" Kise menggoyang-goyangkan badan mungil Kuroko.

"Apa, Kise-kun?"

"Suapi aku ssu," pinta Kise dengan mata _blink-blink._

"Kau sudah besar, Kise-kun. Makanlah sendiri."

"Pft." Kagami menahan tawanya, entah kenapa Ia merasa prihatin dengan Kise.

"_Mooou! _Kurokocchi jahat ssu yo!" Air mata buaya Kise pun keluar. "Hiks, Kurokocchi tidak mau menyuapiku seperti yang lain ssu? Kurokocchi membenciku ssu? Hiks." Kise mewek. Yaelah.

Kuroko memutar matanya. Yah, memang susah punya kekasih _childish_ macam Kise. Tapi Kuroko _strong_ kok ngadepinnya. Eaak.

"Tidak Kise-kun. Aku tak membencimu."

"Buktikan ssu yo, huee!"

Aomine dan Kagami menutup kupingnya. Tolong, suara rengekan cempreng Kise itu tak enak didengar menurut mereka berdua. Yang lainnya? Sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Yah, serasa dunia milik berdua.

_Chu~_

"Eh?" Kise mengerjapkan matanya. Kuroko baru saja menciumnya, di bibir! Suatu keajaiban, Kuroko mencium bibirnya tanpa Ia yang memulai! Oh, surga dunia!

"Kurokocchi! Aku padamu ssu! _Aishiteruuuu!"_ Kise memeluk Kuroko mesra.

"_Hai'. Boku mo."_

Aomine siul siul sambil menatap keluar jendela. Sudah cukup Ia melihat adegan mesra yang ditampilkan teman-temannya. Tolong, _kokoro_nya lelah.

'Bahkan Kuroko pun melakukan hal seperti itu? Cinta itu memang gila,' batin Kagami merinding seraya elus dada. Dan Ia pun melanjutkan memakan burgernya.

Adegan romantis terus berlangsung di meja yang mereka tempati. Untungnya, para pelanggan lain tidak memperhatikan mereka karena mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kagami dan Aomine menatap teman-temannya bosan.

HAHA. KALIAN BERDUA JONES SIH. KASIAN. UOHOK.

'Eh—' Kagami dan Aomine menyadari satu hal.

"INI ACARA REUNI ATAU AJANG PAMER KEMESRAAN SIH?!"

... Krik.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu, acara reuni – yang menurut Aomine dan Kagami ajang pamer kemesraan— selesai. Furihata pulang dengan Akashi sambil bergandengan tangan. Murasakibara pulang dengan Himuro seperti biasa. Takao pulang dengan Midorima diiringi dengan godaan-godaan Takao pada Shin-channya. Kuroko pulang dengan Kise yang tak berhenti mengoceh. Dan... tersisalah Aomine dan Kagami.

"Oy, berminat _one on one_ terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang?" ajak Aomine. Sebelah tangannya memutar-mutarkan bola basket diatas jari telunjuknya.

"Yah, bolehlah."

Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju lapangan basket terdekat.

.

DUK! DUK!

Suara pantulan bola terdengar disusul dengan suara decitan sepatu yang bersentuhan dengan lapangan basket.

HAP!

Aomine berhasil memasukkan bola pada ring. Kagami yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdecih.

"Kau kalah, Bakagami." Aomine tersenyum meremehkan.

"_Uruse!"_

"Oh, iya. Kau jomblo 'kan?"

Dahi Kagami berkedut— maaf, tapi dia sensitif jika menyangkut hal itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku rasa kita sama."

"Ha?" Kagami mangap. Yaterus kenapa kalau dia juga jomblo?

"Yah, kau tahu? Setelah melihat adegan tadi, aku rasa mempunyai kekasih itu menyenangkan."

Kagami terdiam. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, sebenarnya. "Aku pun juga merasa begitu. Aku jadi ingin memiliki kekasih secepatnya."

"Kalau begitu denganku saja? Kita sama-sama ingin memiliki kekasih, dan sama-sama jomblo. Kukira kita cocok." Aomine menatap Kagami.

Kagami menatap Aomine. "Kau serius ingin menjadi kekasihku, _Aho?"_

Aomine mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Kenapa tidak? Lagipula aku juga tertarik padamu sejak awal bertemu denganmu."

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku juga tertarik padamu."

"Jadi? Kita sepasang kekasih?" tanya Aomine memastikan.

"Ya." Kagami mengangguk. Aomine nyengir, lalu tanpa aba-aba dia mencium bibir Kagami.

"O-oy! Apa yang kau lakukan, _Aho?!_" Muka Kagami merona, dan entah kenapa dia jadi _doki doki._ Deg deg deg gitu deh.

"Hadiah karena telah menjadi kekasihku, mungkin?" Aomine terkekeh pelan. Ia berjalan kesamping Kagami dan menggenggam tangan Kagami, memasukkan jari-jarinya kedalam celah jari-jari Kagami. Kagami membalas genggaman tangan Aomine.

Chu~

Aomine mencium pipi Kagami. Dasar mesum.

"Berhenti menciumku atau kau kubunuh sekarang, Eromine!"

"Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan berani melakukannya, Bakagami."

"Cih."

"Ayo pulang."

Yah, tidak perlu kata-kata yang romantis untuk memikat 'lawan'mu, 'kan? Dengan kata yang –kelewat— _simple_ dan tidak ada adegan romantis sama sekali, Aomine dapat menjadikan Kagami sebagai kekasihnya. Terimakasih kepada teman-temannya yang pamer kemesraan dihadapan mereka. Jika mereka tak melakukan itu, entah kapan Aomine— dan mungkin kagami— berniat untuk mencari kekasih. Yosh, yang jomblo, silahkan dicoba. Masalah hasilnya itu belakangan. Diterima ya syukur, ga diterima ya nasib, benar kan? Oke, silahkan tabok Aomine dan Kagami jika kalian tak setuju. Apa.

'Syukurlah... ternyata cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.'

Genggaman kedua tangan itu semakin erat.

.

**OWARI**

.

**A/N: Wks, saya ga tau kenapa bisa kepikiran bikin fict macam ini. Maaf banget kalau alurnya gak jelas macam begini. Judul sama isinya nyambung gak, ya? /krik/**

**Yosh, saya tau fict ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Jadi, Kritik dan Saran yang diberikan akan saya terima dengan segenap hati. =)**

**.**

**Review?**

**V**


End file.
